Taking a Chance
by NoFangYou
Summary: Bella, Edward and Alice go to an amusement park. Not your usual, cliched one. Hopefully different. Set during the middle of Eclipse. Hope you like it!


"Come on, Edward! It'll be fun!" Alice sang, tugging on his arm with all of her weight, not that there was much of it. Given her short stature compared to his tall, lanky one, it looked like a preteen dragging her father.

"No, Alice. We'll be seen." He protested with his heels dug in. Two trails followed his feet. Despite her size, Alice was incredibly strong, even by vampire standards.

"It's raining." She said, exasperated. "Besides, I've seen it."

"Sometimes your visions change." Edward continued to argue.

"Not the weather. Edward, please!" Alice begged. This was important. Alice usually had too much pride to beg. "You'll have fun, I promise."

I then decided it was my turn to step in. "I think we should go." Alice looked at me with a smile. Edward just gaped.

"You want to go to an amusement park?" His tone was incredulous.

"It sounds like fun." I shrugged. I didn't want to really, but I owed Alice a lot and it had been a while since I last went. How bad could it possibly be?

Of course, Alice and Edward were required to cover up because, though it was raining, there was still sun. In a designer hoodie and jeans, Edward looked as delicious as he usually did. I leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. "Trust me, it will be fun."

"My trust in you was never an issue." He said with love shining in his golden eyes.

Alice pranced into the room with that walk of hers. Her grace would make a ballerina green with envy. She wore a tight Chanel sun dress with a wide brimmed sun hat. Though she was less covered than Edward, I knew she'd be just as safe as he.

Edward, of course, drove us in the Volvo, keeping his hold on my hand the entire time. I stroked his knuckles with my thumb. He looked at me with a smile before turning back to the road when I pointed my index and middle fingers at my eyes then at the roads.

The girls stared at Edward as usual when we got there. Though jealousy still poked its little green eyes up, I was coming to expect it. What I wasn't expecting, however, was the ticket seller hitting on me. Edward growled lightly and I wrapped my arm around his waist, placing my head on his shoulder, glaring a the seller. He got the hint and handed Edward his change. Edward placed it back in his wallet and the wallet into his pants before wrapping his arm around my shoulder possessively.

We walked like that, Alive practically skipping with glee over getting her way with us. Jasper was at home because of all the people at the Seattle Six Flags** (A/N is there even one out there? IDC) **, Rosalie and Emmett had gone hunting with Esme and Carlisle. I knew Emmett would be upset that he missed an opportunity to come to an amusement park, but Rosalie would have to persuade him to get over his gloom.

Edward's gaze, I noted, darted suspiciously back and forth across the park. "Edward." I said, snapping him out of his watchful trance. "I'm pretty sure a bunch of ravenous newborns wouldn't be here. So please, just relax and enjoy yourself. For me?" I pleaded with him with my eyes.

"Anything for you, love." He said, his gaze no longer darting. I noticed however, that his body was still taut as a bowstring under my hand.

After a while, I sighed. "Enough. Alice, we're going to the wave pool. You're welcome to join us, but you'd have more fun going on the rides, I think.

She stopped and got that blank look for a moment before a devious one replaced it. That too was gone in a flash, a carefree smile taking its place. "You've got a whole hour before the sun comes out again. Be careful."

I nodded before pushing Edward's back to get him to walk to the wave pool. As I had found out in Volterra, at first it did no more good than moving the Earth, but a moment later, he began to walk, taking my hand again. To avoid me hurting myself, I later realized.

At the wave pool, I grabbed a lounge chair and sat against the very back, pulling out the suntan and coconut oil I knew Alive would have packed. The little pixie was really useful when she wanted to be.

"Sit." I pointed to the chair between my legs. He looked suspicious. "Edward, I'm not going to jump you. Sit!"

He sat. Like a puppy berated my his owner. I felt bad, so I gave him a light kiss, tugging on his hoodie. "Strip, handsome.

"Bella..." he warned.

"You do it, or I will. And you know how I get." I leered at him. He quickly took off the hoodie, leaving him in a black muscle shirt. "Ohhhh, you do not play fair. That goes too."

He stripped off the tight shirt, leaving me with the perfect view of his perfect white chest and back. I managed to speak around the drool and accelerated heartbeat. "Good, now turn." I said, my gaze never leaving his perfectly sculpted chest. He looked at me skeptically before turning. I squirted some of the oil into my palm and began to massage his cold shoulders. The skin was slightly stiff, but I just pressed until I could feel the muscles moving underneath. Edward groaned.

"I'm not doing this right, am I?" I asked.

"You're doing perfectly. You have no idea how good that feels." He said, rolling his head forward to expose the back of his neck.

I carried on, trying to get him to relax. Eventually, the hour of shade was almost up, and I had to let him cover up his marble skin again, no matter that I hated every second of it.

Alice bounced up to us. "Good job, guys. The sun will be out again...now." As she spoke, the sun came out form behind a protective cloud, catching the slightest sparkle off the end of Edward's nose. I leaned up and kissed it before anyone noticed. "Pull your hood down a little more." I whispered to him before pecking him on the lips. He nudged the hood down a little more and tucked his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks, love."

"No problem." He slipped his arm around my waist and I leaned into his body, savoring his scent.

We rode the rides for a while, Alice often chatting vigorously with the frightened humans beside her. When the park closed, we crawled into the Volvo, and Edward let Alice drive as I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
